Fate Brings us together
by Zorx Cemon Love AnR
Summary: Hearts are broken but could be heal if they embrace a new love. anyways comment if i should or shouldn't continue this. i post this the second time for parts of it were in a bad form CANCELED DUE TO POOR WRITING SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Fate brings us together**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Strawberry Panic. Hopefully this will turn out to be a good story. Please forgive me if my English writing for this story is bad or horrible. I can't ensure this would be a good story and while I was typing this story I find it almost impossible to compare to those greater writer. Please Comment to tell me which are my bad points in the story but don't make it sound too bad hahaha. I have almost no idea how to even write a slow moving story with accurate emotion wrecking moments I just wrote this story like a 10 year old. Crap my story is kind of crappy with no cool words and not really good with expression

**Chapter 1 **

**Miss I realise who I now love**

After the Etoile event which took place a year before had broken and emotionally affected the characters from Astraea hill. Yaya was sitting on her bed reflecting on her time with Hikari, she had been avoiding human contact since Hikari and Amane won the Etoile title, while dazing in her (Hikari why didn't you choose me instead of Amane daze) she didn't notice that somebody had entered her room and was sitting right beside her.

After sometimes later, she snapped out of her daze and saw a pink hair girl was sitting beside her. This was not the first time she felt someone beside her since the horrible event, but this was her first time since one week that she snapped out of her emotionally wrecking thoughts.

"Ermm…. Tsubomi-chan what are you doing in my room, isn't classes for second grade students started an hour ago" Yaya said to the pink hair girl beside her.

Startled Tsubomi Shouted "ERMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MM… I didn't feel like going that is all, it is like I am concern of you Yaya-senpai!" a blush forming from the sakura coloured hair girl.

"Ohh so what are you doing here?" Yaya asked.

"Ermm I just came here just for a while to check whether you are fine, that is all" Tsubomi said trying her best not to sound too concerned. "

"But… you just said that you are not concerned of me and now you are still in my room, and coming into my room in the first time contradict whatever you just said" Yaya said, While a little surprise that there was someone who still cared about her after being the (Strawberry Dorms mute vampire who is afraid of human contact).

"I….. Said I was not concerned not even one bit, well would you look at the time I am going to be late for class" Tsubomi said in a rush which sounded like a rabbit who is begging not to be killed by a hunter.

Tsubomi ran out of the room as fast as possible, accidentally crashing into Chiyo, who happen to be walking near Yaya's room. "Gomenasai Tsubomi-Chan I didn't see you coming out of Yaya's room" Chiyo said, finding it weird that Tsubomi was in Yaya's room.

"Gomenasai Chiyo-Chan it was my fault for not looking" Tsubomi Shouted while running towards the direction of the stairs to her classroom. But stopped at the last minute and shouted to Chiyo" Chiyo-Chan I was in Yaya-Sempai room cause I had forgotten that my book was there, I was not there because I was concerned of Yaya-Senpai So….. Don't go around spreading rumours" running off after saying that.

Yaya was still sitting on the same spot she was previously, but was instead thinking of why the pink hair tsundere was doing in her room beside her for the past one week. She felt something in her heart that felt butterflies were swimming on it. "Could this be Love" Yaya thought, but dismissed the thoughts immediately for she did not want to break another person's heart, if she would to force herself to another person that is like.

Time passes after Yaya Notice Tsubomi was in her room, after that those two were hanging out more and more often when Yaya asked Tsubomi to have lunch with her. With those times together Yaya felt something that is felt more than love for Hikari that she have ever felt. "Am I falling madly in love with Tsubomi?" Yaya Thought.

Yaya was feeling like herself after spending a lot of times with Tsubomi, She was even feeling fine when she saw Hikari and Amane together. "Hmmm… It feels weird people do say that it is hard to overcome a heartbreak but I feel that I can be myself probably thank to Tsubomi-Chan".

Tsubomi was walking down to the canteen after class to meet up with Yaya. She always feels happy when she is around Yaya. While walking to the canteen she was thinking how much Yaya had changed not teasing her that much and saying craps about her. But still Yaya was touching her almost every time they meet, even though Tsubomi liked it when Yaya touches her she would still push Yaya away due to her Tsundere powers taking over her body.

She crashed into someone and immediately bows down and said sorry. As she tilted her head up she saw who was in front of her, Hikari, Yaya's first love, was crying like she had lost and organ or a few pieces of teeth. And Hikari immediately ran out of the canteen after saying a quick sorry.

Tsubomi went and chase after her not knowing why, although she felt a ping of hatred whenever she saw Hikari for she broke Yaya's heart. But since Yaya is getting better she thought she might as while check what is wrong with Hikari.

After chasing Hikari out of the building she saw that Hikari was sitting on a patch of grass, whereas Tsubomi recalled was where Yaya met Hikari. She went over to Hikari and sat beside her.

"Hikari-Senpai what is wrong?" Tsubomi said but with a little anger from earlier events.

"I broke up with Amane" Hikari said with tears shooting out of her eyes.

"Why? I thought you two were like a fairy tale couple which was inseparable" Tsubomi said with fear that Yaya might choose Hikari after Tsubomi work for one month to buy a present to propose to Yaya that she loved her, if her tsundere side doesn't interfere.

"After the Etoile ceremony Amane is almost spending 30% of her time on Etoile work and another 50% with that Stupid Horse and the remaining for sleeping" Hikari said not feeling as sad as before after thinking something up.

"Ohhhh…." Tsubomi said

"Ermmmm…. Tsubomi-Chan, can you help me with something" Hikari said with a smile after this mysterious thought, which is not too mysterious.

"What is it you need help with Hikari-Senpai?" Tsubomi said with fear that Hikari felt.

"You have been ermm… hanging out with Yaya-Chan like a lot right?" Hikari mumble softly.

"Hai…." Tsubomi said with her lowest voice which is almost like Hikari's loud voice.

"It is just that maybe I might now be in love with Yaya-Chan so …. I was wondering what I should get her for valentine.. you know as a present to show how much I love her" Hikari Said a blush covering her face which was as red as a raw salmon(although salmon is a little pink).

Tsubomi face turned red not due to embarrassment but anger for the first time in Hikari's life have she seen Tsubomi so angry. " HOW DARE YOU TREAT YAYA-CHAN LIKE THAT , YOU PROBABLY JUST LOVE HER NOW CAUSE YOU NOW REALISE HOW BORING AMANE IS AND HOW AWESOME YAYA-CHAN IS" Tsubomi said like a female version of Zeus when he found out that his wife was pregnant due to a head of a lettuce as she stomped back to the canteen.

Hikari was shocked as she realise that her prediction of who Tsubomi's first love was true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Heart Breaker Kaname **

Momomi was waiting for Kaname, after she saw Kaname running towards the opposite direction of a crying Hikari being chase by Tsubomi. Kaname last words to Momomi before she ran off was "Momomi could you waiting for me in the usual spot in the canteen for I have something important to do" Kaname said looking at the direction of the second exit of the canteen, before leaving the beautiful brunette and head towards the door.

After what felt like hours Momomi had enough of waiting for Kaname, when she exited the canteen she saw that Kaname was hugging a crying Amane in her arm, embracing her with more love and passion that Momomi have ever seen Kaname hug her.

Upon what felt like an hour of staring at the two girls (which was actually 3seconds). Kaname felt a presence which she could not ignore; she turned too looked at a shocked, pale Momomi. Kaname immediately reacted "This is not it seems like… I was" Kaname explained but stopped when she saw Momomi run away.

Momomi ran as fast as she could till she was out at the next exit, she went pass Tsubomi who was looking so angry that looked like a red tomato. As she exited the canteen by the second exit. She immediately crouched down and sat on the grass patch, not noticing who was beside her.

As time went by Momomi felt sick of waiting for no one to come to her and she stood up wanting to go back to her dorm, as she was standing she saw Hikari was beside her the whole time, Hikari was just staring at the open air probably thinking of something.

"Hikari-San" Momomi whispered to her softly, she did not use her normal tone for she and Hikari had some bad experience.

Momomi's words startled Hikari who was in a deep trance. "….Yes?" Hikari whisper with fear in her voice.

"I am really sorry for what I did to you the last few times, I was too madly in love with Kaname to refuse whatever she said but…." Momomi replied, sincerely sorry for what horrible things she and Kaname had done to her.

"I forgive you, it is not really your intention to do that to me probably Kaname's request" Hikari said, blushing for she felt something new towards the brunette beauty.

"You don't really have to have the fear of being around me anymore I had broken up with Kaname, I would later tell her about it" Momomi replied looking into Hikari's beautiful blue eyes.

"What… happened?" Hikari replied, feeling a little curious

"I saw her hugging Amane outside of the canteen, she embraced her with more passion and love than she have ever had towards me" She Said

Hikari looked down, "I too broke up with my girlfriend just an hour ago" Hikari spoke

After that conversation both were quietly sat on the patch of grass, thinking whether to get back together or embraced a new love.


End file.
